Sindria Academy
by NinjaCats
Summary: Random short stories about the exploits of the Magi cast if they were in High School. Possible pairings: AlibabaXMorgiana YamraihaXSharrkan Rated K, but that may change in later chapters. Characters included: Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Judar, Sinbad, the 8 Generals, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, and Hakuei. AU and probably some OOC-ness!
1. Introduction

** Author's Note: Yeah, it's a really short. But it's just an intro to the story. I promise the real chapters will be longer. :)**

* * *

On a small island located in the southern sea, a country was formed thousands of years ago. This country was named Sindria, after its founder, the renowned King Sinbad. Now, it is a prosperous and slightly more modernized island, attracting many tourists year round.

It is also home to Sindria Academy, a private school that accepts only the best high school and college age students. People say that graduates of Sindria Academy have the world at their fingertips, and most graduates become some of the highest ranking scholars of their time.

Now we'll follow the adventures of one bright boy (who's skipped a couple grades, of course) as he is accepted into the academy, makes new friends, and tries not to blow anything up.


	2. The Transfer Student

**Author's Note: So, I've recently decided I don't want to wait for October, and I've started reading the Magi manga. I have two things to say now. 1) Based on what the Fall Anime Chart says, I'm scared they're gonna skip a lot of stuff :P and 2) THE TIDES HAVE CHANGED AND THE SHIPS ARE IN DANGER! Okay, sorry, that was a horrible joke. But, I'm serious, I may change the ships later in the story based on what I've read of the manga. **

Aladdin finally found his way to the gate of the academy. Two guards stood there, but as soon as they saw his acceptance letter, they let him pass. He opened the doors, and was immediately presented with a choice. He could go straight, down a long hallway, or he could turn left, into a room that looked more like a business office.

He opted for the office, and pushed through the doorway. As he walked in, a man's head popped up from under the desk.

"Ah! You must be the new student, Aladdin!" he smiled. "Just a second, okay?" His head disappeared back under the desk, and it sounded like he was shuffling papers. Finally, the man stood up.

"I'm Sinbad, your new teacher." He held his hand out, and Aladdin took it. While they shook hands though, Aladdin was busy taking in his new teacher.

Sinbad had purple hair, and it was long enough that he kept it in a ponytail. He also had his ears pierced, but he was in no way shape or form feminine. He was quite muscular, and just had the overall build of a man, which was easily shown off with his plain white T-shirt and jeans. He seemed like a nice, easy-going guy. That probably had a crowd of rabid fan girls following his every move.

"So, are you ready to see your new class?" Sinbad asked. Aladdin nodded, and Sinbad grabbed a stack of papers and led him into the hallway. Their footsteps echoed as Aladdin followed Sinbad down the marble tiled hallways. Sinbad stopped in front of a door labeled 1-A.

"Wait here, okay? I'll call you in when it's time to introduce yourself to the class." Sinbad threw open the door. "Hey! How was everyone's weekend?" Before he closed the door, Aladdin was assaulted with a wall of noise; chairs scraping against the floor, kids chatting, and maniacal laughter.

Now slightly worried, Aladdin waited to be called inside. He could hear Sinbad speaking, but it was muffled and hard to make out. "Stop…..Shar…new..." Then the door opened.

"Come on in," Sinbad gestured him inside. Aladdin walked into the room. He stood near the center, and then turned to look at his new classmates. Sinbad closed the door and walked behind his desk. "This is our new transfer student, Aladdin!"

"Hey, teach! He's a little short, don't you think? Are you sure you didn't mean to go to the elementary school down the block, kid?" a boy in the back with long, braided black hair was glaring at him. Sinbad opened his mouth, but Aladdin beat him to it.

"I skipped a couple of grades, and my teachers call me a prodigy. That's why they recommended I come here for school, even though I'm younger than most of you." He stared at the boy in the back. Ten seconds, twenty seconds.

"It's time to get class started!" Sinbad clapped his hands together. "Judar, Aladdin is one of your classmates now. I know you don't particularly like people, but try to be at least a little welcoming." He pointed to a seat in the second row, next to a girl with long, magenta hair. "Aladdin, you can have the seat next to Kougyoku."

* * *

Alibaba looked out of the corner of his eye at the new student as Sinbad blabbed on about the Pythagorean Theorem. He was going to go back to his home country, Balbadd, as soon as he finished his education. He didn't need the Pythagorean Theorem! Before Sinbad could catch Alibaba spacing off, though, the lunch bell rang.

Sinbad collected his papers, and everyone except for Kougyoku, Aladdin, and Alibaba left the room to get lunch. Alibaba leaned forward to tap Aladdin on the shoulder.

"Hey, Aladdin, you wanna eat with me?" Alibaba asked, as Aladdin turned to him. "We can show you around the school too, if we have time," he offered. Aladdin nodded, a huge smile spreading across his face. He seemed so happy. Hadn't he had friends before he moved here? They stood up, and Alibaba turned to Kougyoku.

"Hey, Kougyoku, are you coming to get lunch?" She reached down and retrieved her own lunch from her bag. "I will eat in here, seeing as how I brought my own," she said, preparing to eat. "Okay," Alibaba said, leading Aladdin out into the hallway.

Aladdin and Alibaba went to the lunch room and inhaled their food, before they went to tour the school. Alibaba pointed out the courtyard, the other classrooms, and where to find the bathrooms.

"Wow, so this is what a real school is like!" Aladdin exclaimed in delight. "You've never been to school before?!" Alibaba gaped at him. "I never left my home much," Aladdin shook his head. "My friend Ugo tutored me until now, since I never knew my parents." "Oh, I'm sorry." Alibaba knew he looked sheepish, but Aladdin didn't seem to care. "It's okay," he smiled.

"Then let's get back to class," Alibaba offered. They took off for the classroom, but when they walked in, there was one person missing. Everyone was out of their seats chatting, but it was pretty obvious someone was missing. Alibaba turned to the kid nearest to him. "Hey, Hakryuu, where's Judar?" Hakryuu just shrugged.

"He's probably skipping. He didn't seem to like you very much." This last part was directed at Aladdin. "No offence," he added. "None taken," Aladdin said. "It's nice to meet someone will talk to me, besides Alibaba." Hakryuu nodded. "I'm Hakryuu Ren," he gestured to the girl sitting behind him. "This is my older sister, Hakuei." She smiled.

The bell rang, and everyone scurried back to their seats, just as Sinbad walked in. He immediately noticed Judar's absence and sighed. "Why is Judar so stubborn?" he mused out loud. "This wouldn't happen, teacher, if you were more responsible and instilled a bit of respect for you into your students."

Everyone turned to see a serious looking white-haired kid in the first row scowling. Sinbad just chuckled. "You may be right Ja'far, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Let's get class started." Ja'far sighed, but Sinbad left no room for discussion.


End file.
